paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase 10
While alone In the woods, Chase found a alien watch called the Omnitrix that can cause him to transform into any alien he wants, but he still has to battle the villians who are after it and also hide the secret from his friends. Story: A battle took place of two ships during space where the small ship shoot lasers at the big ship causing damage to it. Alien: Core damaged, 20%, systems still operational. Vilgax: I have come too far to be denied. Then the big ship shot lasers to make the small ship fly away, but the ship is chasing it. Vilgax: The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there will be no one to stand in my way. While on Earth, Chase just woke up earlier than the other pups and Ryder. Chase: Ah, nothing like a good morning to start the day with, but I think I should have a hike in the woods. Then Chase went to his truck and drove to the woods. But while he drives, the battle continues as the little ship is still on the run from the big ship. Alien: The proportion systems have been destroyed Vilgax: Prepair to port, I want the Omnitrix, now. Then the little ship shot a big laser that causes damage to the control center at the big ship. But then the big ship a big laser the destroy the little ship, leaving the head of the ship remain. Then the ship dropped a container that opens a ball containing something that's heading to Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, Chase arrived at the woods. Chase: Huh, the woods looks so much better than the last time I was here. Then Chase set up his own camp for the day and took a long stroll all afternoon, had some fish for lunch that he fished out from a lake, took a long nap, just a peaceful day alone. Chase: What a day, alone in the woods, nothing can go wrong. Then the ball with the Omnitrix entered the atmosphere. Chase: Wow, a shooting star. But then, the ball is heading near Chase. Chase: Ahh! The ball crashed causing a crater Chase: Whoa, looks like a metal satellite or something. But Chase fell into the crater. Then the ball opened up, showing the Omnitrix. Chase: A watch, what's a watch doing in outer space. Then Chase raised his left paw and the Omnitrix opened up and attached itself to Chase's wrist. Chase: Ahh, get it off me, help! Chase tried to get the Omnitrix off, but it was too secure on his wrist. Then Chase found a stick to get the Omnitrix off of his wrist, but it's on permanently, it caused the stick to break. Chase felt sad that the Omnitrix was on his wrist forever. Chase then turned the screep of the Omnitrix clockwise making it pop up and show a picture of an alien. Chase: Whoa. Then Chase pushed the button, which causing him to turn into an alien called, Heatblast. Chase (Heatblast): Ahh, what happen to me, I'm a monster, and I'm on fire, Ahh! Hey I'm on fire, but I'm okay, maybe this monster thing isn't so bad after all, and I think since this watch is from outer space, I must be an alien. Then Heatblast started to aim at a tree to shoot a fire ball at it, which knocking it out. Chase (Heatblast): Oh yeah, uh huh, here goes. Then Heatblast shot a fire ball at the tree. Chase (Heatblast): Nice, I'm liking this. Then Heatblast learned how to make the fire balls more powerful, then shoot one that knocks three trees at once. Chase (Heatblast): Wow, I can get use to this. While at the battle, the little ship was in pieces. And Vilgax is in a healing tube filled with healing liquids Vilgax: What do you mean it's not there? This battle nearly causes me my life, and you said the Omnitrix is no longer on board the transport. Alien: Censers indicate a probe was jetting off the ship just as before boarding, it landed on the planet below. Vilgax: Bring it to me. Then a solder bot is order to go to Earth. While in Earth, Chase figured out that Heatblast can fly so he learned how to, he flew all over the woods, shooting fire balls at rocks, then he landed on his campsite. Chase (Heatblast): That was fun, hey, maybe I can make a campfire with this guy, I think I will call him, Heatblast. Then Heatblast gathered wood and and shot a fire ball causing a campfire, Heatblast roasted marshmallows to make Some smores with. Chase (Heatblast): That was a great day, but I can't be this guy forever. Then the time limit for the Omnitrix just worn off and turn Heatblast back to Chase. Chase: Yes, I'm me again. But how will I tell the pups, I know, I'll just tell nobody, I'll just hide this gizmo and no one will ever know. While at the space ship, the robot transformed itself into a space pod and landed to Earth, the bot went to robot form, then drones piped out of the robot and started to search for the Omnitrix. Back on Earth, Chase was figuring out how to use the Omnitrix. Chase: If I can figure out how to use this thing, maybe I can help people with it, not just being a cop. Yes, I got it working. Then Chase looked at the screen to choose an alien he want to be next. Chase: Let's try this guy. The Omnitrix activated and cause Chase to turn into a alien creature called Wildmutt. Wildmutt couldn't talk or see but he has sharp instincts that can be a lot useful. Then he went swinging on the tree tops which was very fun. Then a drone fired lasers at Wildmutt and he ran away from the drone. He went into hiding and the drone scanned to see if he was around, then Wildmutt jumped on the drone and took some of it's pieces off causing the drone to fly like crazy, it was heading to a small clift wall and the time limit of the Omnitrix was almost over, but Wildmutt jumped off in time before the drone hit the wall and exploded. After that Wildmutt turned back into Chase. Chase: Yes! TheN the second drone came and started to scan Chase. Chase: Uh oh, not good. Then Chase had a plan, he jumped on the drone and knocked off the head of the drone, causing it to fall to the ground. Chase: I gotta get back to the camp. Then the drone exploded and Chase ran back to the camp. Chase: That was great but I need to learn how to use this thing, fast. But then Chase had a radio with him and it has a message. Citizen: Mayday, mayday, somebody help us, we're under attack by some, I don't know what your going to believe this but, by a robot. Chase: Seems like there's more of those robots that attacked me, they must be after the watch, all those people are in danger because of me, I need to help them. Chase ran to the attack, but then the Omnitrix recharged. Chase: Okay, let's see who I should be. Then Chase choose a alien called, Diamondhead. Chase: Here, goes. Then Chase transformed into Diamonhead. Chase (Diamondhead): So what can this guy do? What ever it is, it's going to be great. Then Chase saw the robot attack a bunch of people and RVs. Chase: Seems like this is the boss. Then all the people ran away, and the forest warden was picked up by the robot. Chase (Diamondhead): Leave him alone, you want somebody to pick on, try me. Then the robot scanned Diamondhead and located the Omnitrix symbol, and the robot dropped the forest warden, and started to attack by shooting a laser at Diamondhead. The impact caused him to crash into an RV, and the robot shot a laser that made the vehicle explode. In the rumble, Diamondhead can make crystal blades by morphing his hands, and use Them to cut his way out. Chase (Diamondhead): Cool. Then the robot walked to Diamondhead, and he tried to hit the robot with his crystal blade, but missed. The robot can fly using his propeller wings, then dropped onto Diamondhead. Chase (Diamondhead): On no, I'm in big trouble. Then the warden pop out from his forest truck. Warden: What is going on here? Then the robot picked up Diamondhead, and threw him and made Diamondhead crash into the wardens truck, which made the forest warden run away. But it takes more than that to stop Diamondhead, and he jumped out of the truck. The robot shot a laser at Diamondhead but missed, but hit the truck and exploded. Diamondhead tried to run away but the robot shot lasers near hit to stop him from fleding the scene, and one laser shot a tree and it caused it to fall, but a girl is standing right from where the tree would hit, but just about for her to get crushed, Diamondhead split the tree in half buy making a sharp crystal from his back. Chase (Diamondhead): Are you okay little girl. Little girl: Yeah, I'm okay. Then the robot just grabbed a Diamondhead with his claw hand. Chase (Diamondhead): Uh oh. Then Chase popped out a crystal blade from his hand that destroyed the robot's other hand. But the robot fired a laser from the hand that's holding Diamondhead, the laser caused him to fly out of the robot's hand, and hit the bathroom building, the laser cause it to explode, and the robot is walking towards the exploded building which suddenly Diamondhead came out from the building rumble. But just as the robot about to shoot another laser, Diamondhead made crystal blades each from his two hands, which causes the laser to reflect from the crystal mirrors and split into many lasers that hit everywhere. The impact from the laser caused Diamondhead to fall back from his position. While on the ground, Diamondhead had a plan using his crystal hands, and ran to the robot. The robot was about to shoot another laser at Diamondhead. Chase (Diamondhead): Come on, aim for in here. Diamondhead pointed to his chest, and the robot shot a laser, but Diamondhead used his hands to block the lasers. Chase (Diamondhead): What goes around, goes around, lets see you handle your own lasers. Then Diamondhead reflected the laser using his hands into making it hit the robot. The robot is destroyed, and the forest warden is happy it's over. Warden: Yeah, way to go you diamond headed guy. Chase (Diamondhead): Thanks, but I think my work here is done. Then Diamondhead fled the scene, leaving everyone confused about who he is. Citizen: Who was that guy? While on the big ship, the drones are repairing the control section. Vilgax: Failure, unbelievable, the peony Earth obtaining and escaping the Omnitrix from me will be in my trophy wall. While on Earth, it was 7 in the morning, and Chase was packing up his camping gear to go back to the lookout, but there was too much work to do. Chase: There's got to be a way to do this in one minute. Or maybe this watch can help me. The Chase is chosing an alien from the Omnitrix, and he choose an alien called, XLR8. Chase: Let's try this guy. Then Chase transformed into XLR8. Chase (XLR8): Seems like this guy is really fast. Then XLR8 used his speed skates to do all of heavy choirs and packed everything in his truck. Chase (XLR8): Well time to go home. Then the timer is up and Chase is back to normal. Chase: Wel it looks like the Paw Patrol doesn't have to see me like an alien. Then Chase drove back to the lookout, and Skye saw him and she was happy to see him because he was missing for one day, then Skye ran to Chase and hugged him. Skye: Chase, I was so worried, where were you. Chase: I was in a solo camping trip in the woods. Then Skye noticed the Omnitrix, while Skye backed away from the hug. Skye: That's a weird looking watch Chase. Chase: Well, it found it in the middle of the wood. Skye: Chase, are you hiding something? Chase: What, no. Skye: Chase, your lying aren't you. Chase: No, no, no, no ,no. Skye: Chase. Chase: Okay fine, I'll tell you, is anyone in the lookout? Skye: No Chase, everyone is at Mr. Porters. Chase: Good, come with me. Skye: Okay. Then Chase and Skye went inside the lookout. Chase: Now, what I'm about to do, please don't freakout, and don't tell anyone. Skye: I will Chase. Then Chase is picking in alien to transform. Skye: What are you doing to your watch Chase? Chase: You'll see. Then Chase choose XLR8 again. Chase: Brace yourself Skye. Skye: Why? Then Chase pushed the button and Chase transformed into XLR8. Skye was horrified by that. Skye: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Chase (XLR8): Skye, calm down. Then Skye fainted. Chase (XLR8): I knew this would happen. 1 hour later, Skye regain from consciousness, and Chase is already normal. Skye: Chase, I saw you turned into a monster, why did this happen to you? Chase: Because, the watch I found has the power to turn me into 10 different kinds of aliens. Skye: Well you turning into aliens freaked me out. Chase: I know, that's why I don't want anyone to know, people would freakout. Skye: I understand Chase, but I just can't believe you have a watch that can make you turn into aliens. Chase: Yeah, I know. Skye: Wait, but what about the others you need to take the watch off of you. Chase: I can't, it's attached to me, I can't get it to come off. Skye Well it's not going to be easy Chase. Chase: I know. Skye: Don't worry Chase, we can get through this together. Chase: Thanks Skye, your such an amazing pup. Skye: Awe, thanks. Then Chase and Skye stared into each other's eyes, and then they got closer and shared a kiss, then after 7 seconds, they stopped. Chase: It seems like we're in love. Skye: Yeah, I'm glad we're together as a couple. Chase: I'm glad about that too. Then the rest of the Paw Patrol came inside the lookout. Ryder: Chase, your back. Marshall: Where were you? Everest: We were all so worried. Rubble: You been gone for a day. Skye: He was in the woods camping. Chase: Skye is right. Rocky: Woah, is that a new watch Chase. Chase: Yes. Zuma: It looks awesome. Chase: Thanks. Marshall: where did you get it? Chase: Uh. Skye: He bought it at the watch store. Chase: That's right, I did. Rocky: Well okay, we're going to the playground. Marshall: I'll stay here and play pup pup boogie. Everest: Me too. Ryder: That's fine with us, see you guys later. Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Everest: Bye. Then Ryder took Rubble, Rocky and Zuma out of the lookout. Marshall: Chase, Skye, are you guy's hiding a secret. Chase: What, no. Everest: Does it have to do with that watch. Skye: No no no. Marshall: Come on, tell us. Everest: Please. Chase: Well, Marshall is my best friend and he is trusting to keep a secret. Everest: And so is his girlfriend, me. Marshall: Oh Everest. Chase: Fine, brace yourselves. Everest: For what? Then Chase chose Heatblast. Skye: This may be really shocking. Then Chase transformed into Heatblast. Marshall: Uh, Chase. Everest: Oh my. Chase (Heatblast): I know, Skye had the same reaction. Marshall: That's just insane. Everest: Yeah, having a watch that turns you into monsters. Skye: I know, but I excepted it, and were boyfriend and girlfriend. Marshall: Everest and I are also a couple. Everest: So Chase is a monster forever. Chase (Heatblast): Actually, it wears off and I turn back. Then the Omnitrix deactivated and Chase is back to normal. Chase: I'm back. Marshall: Well that's just great Chase. Chase: With this watch I could be an 10 alien superheroes. Everest: But what if Ryder and the others find out. Chase: They won't, anyway, I also need a team. Skye: Well we can be on it. Everest: Yeah, we'll have your back. Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase